


Persuasion

by ETNMystic



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Hypnosis, am i that innocent, and it was rosanna pansino who gave the definition, are people gonna start shipping me and the cursed god now?, i mean i couldn't remember what rule 34 was until today, it's pretty much hypnosis, oh its more of the possession, so am i really that innocent?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic
Summary: Mystic's not quite up to finish "Unlucky Number 12." The Cursed God tries to.....persuade her.





	Persuasion

"I commit myself to too much!" Mystic sighed as she sat on her bed. 

There was so much she wanted to do, to write, to create, to perform, but everything else seemed to just.....get in the way. School, mental health, rehearsals, responsibilities....

_**You haven't touched the series in a while, my sweet.** _

Oh yeah, and the Cursed God she naively unleashed into the fandom. She could almost feel his hand caressing her cheek, making her shiver. 

_I've just........I've lost motivation._

**_You can always gain it back._ **

_No. No I can't. Not with what I know._

**_Everyone is desperately waiting for the next chapter of Colleen's story._ **

_You're kidding?_

Mystic rolled her eyes as she stared at her laptop. 

_**They need closure.** _

_Yeah? Well, I need closure on those girls who were toxic to me in high school, but sometimes we don't get closure. Besides 'Escape the Ronpa' has the most traction right now._

**_You're making excuses._ **

_We both know that if I finish the series, the line between reality and fantasy is at its weakest._

**_Isn't that what you want?_ **

_No! I don't WANT my online friends to be possessed and controlled for all eternity. I'm NOT finishing it. End of story._

She waited a few moments, but she heard no reply. Shrugging, she continued on her laptop when her mouse began to act up. It clicked on a YouTube video of a spiral with binaural beats. She shut her eyes, having a decent idea of what was going on, but the Cursed God had other tricks. She felt a pull on her attention towards his voice.

_**You know I can make you the most beloved of anyone or anything. With me as your husband, you'll never feel unloved.** _

Her mind began to fog up.

_Never......feel....unloved._

**_You'll never have to worry._ **

_Never......have to......worry..._

**_You'll have everything you could ever desire._ **

_Have.....everything......I......desire......_

Part of her mind was still trying to fight back. 

_**Just type it in, my love. Type it in. I know you want stories about us, about this event, about our wedding. Type it in.** _

But it gave way as she typed an incantation he had taught her.
    
    
    Volo suae mittere maledictos Deo vacui ad periocunda fabularum argumenta reverto.   
    
    Vos possidebitis eas ignarus ut sciatur unio nostra.  
    
    Mortalis esse immortalem, vtero committitur maledictus Deum et exspectatur eam laudem virginem esse innocentes.  
    
    Fac quod sponsa a maledictione mea manifesta Dei. Te mitto.

All of a sudden, she felt a tingling in her hands going into her keyboard and invading the webpage, appearing as small, dark clouds. Unbeknownst to her, each copy of the Cursed God would find itself another author, make them obsessed with the pairing and this whole ordeal. It would haunt them day and night. 

"Such a sweet bride," he purred in her mind, causing her to shiver.  
"I knew I picked the right one."

"This will never work!" she retorted, panicked as she realized what she had just done.  
"No one in their right mind would ship us."

She heard a villainous chuckle in her mind, making her blood run cold.

"But, my dear," he reminded her.  
"They won't be in their right mind, but in my right hivemind."

 _Why me? Why me?_ she cried. 

Tears streamed down her face. The chuckling stopped and she felt her head being petted.

_**Why do you cry, my sweet?** _

His voice was more gentle now, as was his touch. 

_**It pains me to see you so despondent. I want nothing more than for you to be happy. It's the least I can do.** _

_If you want me to be happy, then go away. Leave the fandom alone._

**_I'm afraid you have commanded something of me that I cannot and shall not do. Despair not, my bride. Soon you'll have servants at your beck-and-call and a loving husband. I am more than ready to officiate our marriage._ **

Why couldn't he take a hint? Mystic didn't want this. She didn't want to be shipped with him. She didn't want to be his bride. 

_**Perhaps a little song would help you feel better. Perhaps we could grace your ears with the voice of an angel.** _

All of a sudden, she felt a swelling in her throat. She knew the feeling all too well. It was one she felt during choir, in her voice lessons, auditions for musicals. Pursing her lips, she tried to hide her blushing, 

_Stop it!_

**_My dearest, if you plan to withhold your gift, you'll no longer be able to be the ingenue you are._ **

_I'm NOT an ingenue._

**_Oh, but you are, my love. Sweet, guileless, innocent, pure, virginal, pretty. The Ingenue type fits you completely. You're one in the same. And by becoming my bride, I can make you an eternal ingenue._ **

_I don't want to be an eternal ingenue!_

**_You wish to feel beautiful and adored, though. Do you not?_ **

_Well......._

Mystic couldn't deny it. For so much of her life, she'd been bullied and ridiculed, she felt left in the shadows, isolated. She wanted to be adored. She wanted to feel beautiful. She wanted to feel valued. She pined to play a lead in a play or a musical, particularly an ingenue lead. To perhaps get married. Anything where she could be fawned over and endeared instead of bullied and forgotten. 

_I......I do want that._

**_And you deserve to be adored. To be fawned over. Nearly 17 years of being a last choice. A minor role. Not even a bridesmaid. More than enough suffering. Why are you running away from me when that desire is exactly what I wish to give you?_ **

_I.....I'm frightened._

**_You have absolutely nothing to be afraid of, my sweet, innocent, little flower. I will always be by your side to protect you. Your servants will always be there for you. You will never have to worry about being abandoned or isolated._ **

Mystic couldn't help but feel joy simply from hearing that that would be a possibility. But she also knew that her friends were in danger. 

_I.....I'll have to think about it._

**_As you wish, my darling._ **

The next thing she knew, she passed out.

* * *

When she awoke, she saw that she had the New Work page open with a completed story. 

"Weird. How do I keep doing that? Eh. We'll see what the fandom has to say," she shrugged as she clicked Post.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> How did this happen?
> 
> I feel like things just got worse.


End file.
